User talk:Koda 21
Welcome Welcome to MLN Wiki! Hope you have a good time here. If you need any help with coding (on your page or other places) just ask on my talk page. I can also help you with tips on your rank since I am Rank 9. (I might be able to give you some items.) -- 12:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Checkpoint Can I copy the idea?-- 14:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes,you may copy it in two conditions: 1.You do not say that you thought of this by yourself. 2.Do not rush me if you want to copy the image from my page,just write it here and wait.You won't have to wait long since I'm not busy... . One more thing, please ask me here if you want to copy mine but change the color.I can always remodel it again. Please write back if you need the last one : 50,000 votes and I will put up that checkpoint and a certificate from me: "Well done Champ! You got 50,000+ votes" which is exclusively made by me.Any user who does not ask permission for the checkpoints and I see, I will report to the admins. . Anyone else that wants to copy this idea must sign here and obey the rules above... If anyone breaks the rule, I will take the checkpoint idea off their page! 'Sign Below' *Please sign here ! Background color What for a background color for you page you want? And which color you want for you script? I can make it you-- 15:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Can I have light green please? That should be great! When I make you the background color you,please don´t editing you userpage for this time.Thank´s-- 15:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Like you this color ?-- 15:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much! It's wonderful! Wait, i will make a link to you site without the url adress I´m finished. And by the way When you have any Questions ask me.-- 16:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) -- 11:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks No,problem.I happy to help you.-- 12:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Quote Want you make a Quote ? (for example) }} :is }} Syntax: Thanks-- 19:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Order Please click 50 times on my lightworm module then I will send you 50 nails. -- 10:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I've clicked! Ok. Please send me a FR. -- 11:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Koda I don't see any barnstars here and you have about 6 on your userpage.Hmmmm.-- 12:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, I've been wondering that too, since I didn't fake them, If you think that, and you can see they were put on by the users. Miss you I will miss you on MLNW. I love it to help you with you page. :)-- 17:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please add this picture on the top off your MLNW page: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png The code for this pic is:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk